


Excessive Fire（一）

by kimisity



Series: 282 [3]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 18:31:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14338494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimisity/pseuds/kimisity
Summary: 糟糕游戏第一弹，摄像机梗+自X





	Excessive Fire（一）

一（录像机）  
1

事情的开端，是一次不知道该评价成功还是不成功的情感咨询。

在半个月内吵了三次架冷战了三次（这不几乎就是隔日一吵的节奏么）后，仁王觉得再这样下去他和柳生迟早要完。  
虽然他八年前和他在一起时就觉得他们俩迟早要完。

“可我们连七年之痒都过去了，就这么完了总觉得可惜？”他用迟疑的语气说。

被迫听他吐槽了一波的·不专业情感咨询·柳·统计学博士在读·莲二从文献中抬起头。  
他是个乐于关心朋友的人，也热衷于在关心之余收集一点情报，然而八年过去了，他已经不是很想管这两个人的破事了。  
一个愿打一个愿挨，外人插什么嘴？

“你可能最近压力太大了。”柳决定曲线救国。

仁王沉吟了一会儿：“我觉得他的压力比较大。”

“那不如找个解压的方法？”柳佯装真诚地建议道，“合理的发泄有益身心健康。”

仁王觉得很有道理。  
虽然当他把他的想法和柳生说了一遍以后，得到的是一个“你不是真的有病吧”的眼神。

仁王不满：“噗哩，别摆出这种表情。你就对这个没兴趣？”

“有兴趣。”柳生对他总是坦诚的。

“所以，试试？”

柳生医生推了推他十年如一日的细框眼镜，上下打量了一下他交往八年的男朋友：没有喝酒，思维清晰，脸色也不错，看起来最近没有熬夜。  
确认过仁王的脑子是正常的以后，柳生很镇定地点了点头：“好。”

“噗哩，我就知道你喜欢这个。”仁王嗤笑着后仰躺在了沙发上，他看着柳生的眼神带着揶揄，“柳生医生还是一如既往地假正经呢。”  
柳生没有答话。  
他只是自顾自整理了自己的衬衫和领带，对难得不需要加班和值夜的日子里没有又一次和仁王吵起来感到满意。

当然，就算是吵起来，也是情趣。

准备工作做了很久。比如谁主动谁被动，游戏规则是什么，尺度到哪个阶段，还有设置怎样的安全词。  
差一点又吵起来之后，仁王终于想起来了他提议这个游戏的目的。  
“好吧。”他退了一步，“公平点，一人一次？”  
柳生同意了。  
“那么你先来。”仁王说，“医生，展现你专业素养的时候到了。”

柳生：我觉得你对医生这个职业有什么误解。

说实话他们都是掌控欲旺盛的人，让出主导权并不是一个容易的决定，因此柳生决定让开端温和一些。反正他太清楚仁王的爱好了，让仁王来出题，场面说不定会变得非常失控。  
自制力。  
人要有自制力。

“你管这个叫自制力？”仁王睁大了眼睛。

他指着柳生拿出来的三脚架和摄影机，不想评价柳生的“温和”。

而柳生仔细地解释了：“没有道具，没有束缚，只是录像机而已。”

“那只是因为道具都还没有到货吧。”刚下了订单的仁王如此评价。

柳生勾起唇笑了笑。  
他站在摄像机身后，调整了三脚架的高度，对准了床。然后他对着仁王做了个“请”的姿势：“遵守规则，仁王君。”

2

仁王回到房间时已经清理过自己了。  
房间里的窗帘被拉的严严实实，大灯被打开，整个房间亮得仿若白日。他站在床边犹豫了一会儿，而他站在摄像机后面的男朋友语气冷淡地提醒他：“该开始了。”

“……别拍脸。”仁王抬手按在了自己浴袍的腰带上。他抽掉了腰带，让丝质的浴袍顺着身体滑落在地上。  
他计算了一会儿摄像机的角度，翻身上了床。  
趴跪的姿势。

但他掌控全局的男朋友显然不打算给他投机取巧的机会。  
“转过来。”他站在摄像机后面，“我不会拍到你的脸的。”

仁王皱了皱眉，翻身躺在了折好的被子上。  
灯太亮了，亮的不自觉想侧过头，但这个角度他可以看到柳生的脸，和柳生的目光。  
很难说是什么心情。  
被注视着，羞耻感和兴奋混杂在一起。  
仁王被这样的目光弄得有些烦躁起来。他勾起双腿交叠起来，又想到了什么，迟疑着打开。

柳生拿着一只润滑剂：“等会儿再给你。”

仁王啧了一声。  
他伸出两根手指舔了舔，又囫囵塞进嘴里。  
一开始还是迟疑的，一会儿后他就做好了心理建设。反正手指也没什么味道。再说自己做和别人做有什么区别吗？  
这么想着，他盯着柳生的眼神变得放肆起来。他想象着自己含着的并不是自己的手指，而是别的什么，比如站在那儿绝对不如表面那么平和的人的某个器官。

摄像机不断闪动的红点让他呼吸不自觉急促起来。他不知道柳生到底在拍什么，也不知道自己在摄像机里到底是什么样子。  
但管他呢，把那个站着的人也撩拨下场，不就打到目的了吗？

他这么想着，给了柳生一个挑衅的眼神。

估摸着手指足够湿润了，仁王把手指吐出来，又在指尖舔了舔。  
他一只手已经勾住了自己的膝弯，往侧边打开。这是他们平时做爱也不常用到的姿势，仁王不喜欢在这个角度下展现自己。但这是规则，是柳生的“命令”。  
他的呼吸加速了一些，已经湿润的两根手指顺着腿根滑下去，绕过温软的会阴直奔目的地。清理过的入口还带着热水的温度，指尖按上去的感觉有些微妙。仁王用了点力，手指就破开入口的阻拦。

没有润滑剂，直接接触甬道的感觉太奇怪了。但自己来反而让感觉迟钝一些。不管是痛，还是胀，提前有了心理准备，就要比想象中容易。  
仁王放轻了呼吸，抽动几次也就让一根手指没入了指根。  
阻力很大，手指几乎动不了，但身体的感觉却还好，他不太能感觉到痛。当然，也没有其他特别的感觉。他试探着摸索了一会儿，想试着找自己的前列腺。

第二个指节的位置吗？

他把手指退出来一点，目的明确地在身体里摸索着。  
按照以前的经验，大概在这个位置？  
他试探了两次，对着自己的前列腺的位置按了下去。  
尖锐的浪潮打上来，他嘶了一声忍不住夹起腿，但追逐刺激的本性又让他忍不住再往那儿戳。

是舒服的。

确认过这一点以后，仁王变得大胆起来。  
他手指偏长，练习过魔术而很灵活，指骨明显。这会儿他抱着自己膝盖伸着手指，其实有些别扭。但偏长的手指可以顶的颇深，指骨又摩擦着内壁，酸麻和快感便断断续续又连绵不绝。  
光照着他，他不可自主地因为此时自己的情状而觉得羞耻。但柳生的眼神反而鼓励了他。  
他伸出舌头用一种色情的方式缓慢地舔过自己的上唇，又轻咬着下唇发出似是而非的喘息。然后他手指退到穴口，并上已经变干的另一只手指一起往里塞。

柳生在镜片下的眼神早就变了。

床上对着他打开身体的仁王全身都附上一层粉色。羞耻感让他的眼眶里染上湿意，但带上挑衅的神色便成了诱惑。  
那双曾经上过杂志的手肆无忌惮地进出着，看起来有些艰难。但调过焦距的摄像机里，带着滤镜的画面把吞着手指的穴口拍得一清二楚。  
它是如何勉强张开，把两根手指往里吸。分明是抗拒的，在手指往外时又紧咬着挽留。

柳生喉结动了动。

他握着的润滑剂都要被他温热了。

于是他思考了两秒，把润滑剂丢过去。

仁王瞥了一眼润滑剂，半带着不耐烦地啧了一声。他抽出手指时快了些，指节擦过内壁带来过分酥麻和轻微的痛楚。这让他忍不住抖了抖。  
维持同一个姿势太久实在是很累的，但仁王决定遵守游戏规则。于是他旋开了润滑剂的瓶口，看了柳生一眼后倾斜了瓶身。  
水溶性的润滑剂从胸口往下，润湿了整个腹肌又滑落到身下。仁王舒展了身体让脚踩在传单上，他松了口气用手抹开身上的润滑剂。

到了这个地步他也没什么心理障碍了。  
虽然全身的红晕并没什么说服力，但那都是生理性的，他心理的承受能力可比生理要强得多。他两只手掌心按摩着自己上半身，甚至拢起自己并没有多少的胸肌又揉过胸前的两点。

这种调情对他来说始终是心理作用大于生理作用的。在和柳生交往之前他没想过自己会是同性恋。他们第一次上床时柳生已经考上了医学院，他出于对医学生的迷信同意了在下位，痛到几乎怀疑人生。

他们花了很长时间才学会享受做爱。

仁王手指划过自己的胸前，那两点已经硬起来了，但自己用了点力捏过去，感觉也只是微妙而已。  
他不算是敏感的体质，一开始就连前列腺都感觉不到什么快感。但想要做爱，想要拥抱，没道理有情人能做的事他们不行。所以说得浪漫一点，他全身上下现在能感受到的快感都是他和柳生一起慢慢摸索出来的。但要说这么艰难为什么不换个位置，大概也就是第一次时真的太痛了。他平时是睚眦必报的个性，那时却并不想让另一个人再痛一次。

他想到这里突然情动起来。

想要他。  
想要拥抱他。  
能满足他全部的占有欲的，也只有柳生一个人而已。所以做什么都无所谓，柳生比吕士这个人必须活在他手心里，被他掌控着。

他沾满了润滑剂的手指重新摸到了那个入口。  
滑腻的手指再进入时完全没有遭到抵抗，轻而易举就滑到了最深处。仁王措手不及，便忍不住轻呼了一声。  
他用两根手指把穴口撑开，双腿重新勾起。

“柳生……”他的声音很低，带着不容错辨的情欲，“你就打算一直看着吗？”

柳生的呼吸变重了：“你这样自己玩，能射吗？”

“哈。”仁王嗤笑出声。他手指在自己身体里肆无忌惮进出着，碰到敏感点时腹部的肌肉就不自觉收紧，“也许？”  
他终于伸出手握住了自己半硬的欲望。那根已经硬了，带着润滑水的手心揉过发出暧昧的水声。  
仁王撸了一会儿，失去力气的双腿越长越开：“你真的打算一直看着？”

“你应该学会守规矩。”柳生说。

他把摄像机从三脚架上拿下来，走到床边时仁王会意地半撑起上半身。他侧过头用牙齿咬住了柳生的裤子拉链，家里洗衣液的味道和麝香味一起闯进他的鼻子。  
而柳生拉开了皮带。

“你真的喜欢我守规矩？”仁王舔了舔唇。  
他舌尖只隔着内裤点了点柳生已经肿成一团的欲望。  
然后他向上瞥了一眼，眼神里带着笑意，像一把勾子。他翻过身趴跪在了被子上。

柳生按着他的腰进入他时手上还拿着摄像机。  
他的动作并不温柔，握着仁王的腰直接进入深处又抽出。耸着肩膀趴在被子上的人没出声，只是顺着他的动作晃动着腰臀，看上去逆来顺受的。  
这幅画面真的很漂亮，不管是用眼睛看，还是从摄像机加了滤镜的镜头里看。

柳生手指用了点力。他捏了捏仁王的臀瓣，又托着它往旁边分开。臀缝里被磨得发红的入口吞吐着他的东西，水光淋漓的，连带着会阴和大腿内侧都带上一点白沫。  
他把摄像机拉近了，镜头里那张嘴是怎么吮吸他又挽留他，煽情得一塌糊涂。

“你觉得这个录像会是什么样子？”他问。

仁王喘的乱七八糟，间或忍不住才发出软糯的鼻音。他听到问话甩了甩头，向后看了一眼，又在看到摄像机的红点时回过头。

柳生微眯起眼：“很兴奋？”

他看到摄像机时确实因为紧张收紧了身体，但要说兴奋……

仁王把脸埋在枕头里：“闭嘴。”

他是不会承认的，但快感积累得确实比平日里要快。  
他们已经很久没做过了，要加班的医生和赶设计的设计师都是工作起来没完没了的类型，所以仁王能说出一百种理由来解释他的情动。但死死按着他，抵在最深处又压着敏感点画圈时他还是快要奔溃。

柳生顺着他的脊柱从上而下舔过时他抖了抖到达了高潮。  
快感太尖锐，他抓着床单全身都绷紧了。  
而他身体里的人反而更用了力。前列腺被不断撞击，他被逼出带着哭腔的声音。

然后柳生终于把摄像机丢开。  
他俯下身，整个人罩着仁王。  
他们身高相仿体重相似，但托某个人过分挑食的福，他还是能把他搂在怀里。

3

仁王事后检查了摄像机。  
他对柳生的拍摄水平不予评价。

“后半程有一半都没有对上焦啊，亲爱的。”仁王的语气里带着遗憾，“这种片子摆在地摊，打包卖都没有人要。”

柳生：“……”

无法反驳。  
画面不清晰，抖，没有露脸，甚至没声。  
真的卖不出去。

“我期待你的点子。”他哽了一会儿后回道，“我下周三没有值班和手术安排。”


End file.
